


somewhere only we know

by MMVI



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMVI/pseuds/MMVI
Summary: happy birthday liz!! from nada and reem :D
Relationships: Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	somewhere only we know

**_sokka_ **

_Chest heaving up and down, sweat dripping off foreheads, faces red with fury and passion. This was the meaning of a battle; a fight; a desperate need for victory. Acquiring the safety of your loved ones, fighting for your rights, your views, what you believe in. And Sokka took the charge of that fight. He needed to, for his sister, his friends, his family, his city, the one he helped build up from the ground up, right here alongside the warriors he trained. But in the back of his mind, he fought for someone else, too. Someone he still fought for, even after 3 years of being miles apart._

**— 1 week later**

He sighed, smiling at himself as he rested on one of the communal beds, reminiscing all he's done for this war, and the loud fulfillment he felt in place of all the work. _It was worth it. This was worth everything._ Though, he still felt like something wasn't comple–

"SOKKA!" Some of the soldiers & generals barged in, smiles plastered on their faces and bottles in their hands. Sokka got up, excited to celebrate their victory. Hugs and high-fives were shared, and they settled down to relax. "Can you believe it?" One of his soldiers exclaimed, opening up a bottle of beer. "Our work paid off so well." He grinned, "I can see my wife again." Daydreams occupying his attention. "Yeah, yeah, we get it," Sokka rolled his eyes, fighting back the aching feeling that he wished he could have the excitement of seeing _him_ again– too– just like his colleague did.

He hated it.

He hated the fact he missed him.

He hated the fact they were pulled away to war the moment he almost confessed.

And most of all he hated the feeling that he had something special taken away from him. But he sucked it up, and pushed it down to celebrate this, because this was something worth celebrating for.

Because even if he couldn't see him, at least he knew he was safe. When they were listing off the lives lost, his chest was tightening after each name. But when they finished, and not a single utter of ‘Zuko,’ was heard, waves of relief washed over him. _He was safe_.

**_zuko_ **

Tracing his fingers over his bare skin, feeling each wrinkle and sting, Zuko thinks _‘just another scar for the collection.’_ This felt different than the first– he looked back up at his eye, lightly feeling it with his fingers. _Just another scar._

 _Does Sokka have any? Wait, fuck–_ An ache formed in his stomach as his thoughts raced. "General Zuko," he was interrupted, and he straightened up for the soldier who walked in. They smiled, "congratulations, sir! We won," they gave him a quick hug, but his expression quickly turned gloomy. "Have you heard of the mass stabbing in district B?"

"What?"

"A soldier was stabbed by multiple people, it was awful," he sighed.

"Who?" Zuko's eyes widened in fear. _No, it can't be._

"Tell me."

"General– it was Kyo Nevir," he backed away.

"My friend," he gulped.

"Oh," Zuko felt relieved. Nonetheless, though, the grief of losing a soldier sunk in. He hated being afraid of Sokka dying in the war, he shouldn't be. He grew up watching his nation kill thousands of people. Admittedly, it took years to start to ease the guilt.

But Sokka helped, he helped him ease his guilt, and Zuko helped Sokka ease his grief.

That's why losing him, even if they hadn't seen each other in years, was a nightmare.

Because even if they were miles apart, they still shared something. Something neither of them have been able to let go of.

**_sokka_ **

Sokka stood tall on the stage, smiling brightly for all his citizens. Aang was in the front, presenting an amazing speech for the people. He sighed, happy to have had fought by his side. He turned to Katara and they smiled at each other, then they refocused back on Aang's words.

"And I would like to thank our hard-working generals who led this war to victory." Aang turned, smiling at his colleagues.

"General Katara," he gazed at her lovingly. "Our top healer, and one of our best fighters and leaders." He walked up to her and wrapped the medal over her head, lingering for a moment. Then he let go after placing a small kiss on her forehead.

Sokka smiled at them, happiness bubbling in his chest. He sighed, and looked back at the audience.

"General Sokka," he turned to his friend, "One of our best leaders yet. A witty fighter, and an even better planner. He guided us to this victory." Aang wrapped the medal around Sokka, and gave him a discreet fist-bump.

Sokka felt eyes on him. Well, eyes were definitely on him. He was receiving a medal. But he felt someone's eyes on him. He turned, and Zuko was staring straight at him. His eyes widened, but Zuko quickly looked away– but he was caught already.

Sokka felt his face heat up, but he looked away and smiled for the people. _Not the time, Sokka, not the time._

After the ceremony, they were all greeted by many soldiers, citizens, and other generals. Signing papers, giving hugs, and socializing. Admittedly, it was tiring for people who just won a war. But the taste of freedom was great. They were all free to do what they wanted.

They were all.. free? Sokka turned to search the second the citizen he hugged let go. _I'm free. That means–_

He spotted Zuko patting a child's head, a gentle smile on his face. Sokka's heart tightened. Zuko. _He's here, He–_

"General Sokka!" His thoughts stopped, and he turned. "Lieutenant Sato?"

"Yes, sir! Congratulations on the medal," he smiled at Sokka. "Oh! You too, Sato! You've done an amazing job these past few years."

"Thank you, sir, however I must inform you of our next meeting. We must discuss our next steps." "Oh," Sokka deflated, but he kept his posture strong for his colleague. "Of course."

**_zuko_ **

Zuko sighed, he wasn't wired for all that socializing– but it was inevitable whether he was or not, considering this was the after-war ceremony short after a victory. His body still ached from the fighting and his mind was still filled with the buzzing caution of battle.

_He needed rest._

He looked around for a resting spot, but he saw Sokka. He was enthusiastically discussing something with Lieutenant Sato, and a pit in his stomach formed. He knew he couldn't interrupt what seemed to be an important conversation just to satisfy the aching butterflies that buzzed all over his body, he was too tired to anyways. Walking away, he couldn't get the look of the happy yet obviously tired– at least, to Zuko– look on Sokka's face.

 _Sokka_.

He knew where he could rest, and started making the way to that spot.

Zuko admired the view as he reached the area, it was simple, but so beautiful.

It reminded him of so much.

He sat down on the familiar rock in front of the river of turtleducks.

He couldn't help his daydreams, this is the spot where so, so much happened…

_"Zuko," Sokka turned to the other. "Do you miss her? Your mom," Sokka looked down, a tint of pink dusting his cheeks. "Yeah," Zuko looked at him. "Yeah, I do." He admitted it. "I miss my mom too."_

_"Zuko..." Sokka caressed the other's scar, staring at him longingly. "I understand, I may not understand all of it, I might never. But I understand enough." Zuko looked back at Sokka, his heart beating out of his chest. He was so close–_

"Zuko?"

"Sokka, you–" Zuko didn't know what to say at all.

"Zuko," Sokka gazed at him but Zuko could barely read his expression with how hard his heart was beating. "What're you doing here?" It wasn’t even a question with how Sokka said it so smoothly, clearly losing the fight between him and the smile on his face. "I needed to rest," Zuko looked over at the view. "So I came here. In your memory," Zuko shyly smiled at the other.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh–" Sokka stuttered, "I just, you know.." he looked away. "Came here in your memory too."

He smiled.

_Oh how he missed his voice. The way he spoke to him, the banter, analyzing his facial expressions and his words and everything about him. He missed it so fucking badly, and here he is. It was like nothing changed at all but– everything changed._

"I missed you so much." Zuko mumbled, stumbled back when he realized he said it out loud, falling back.

Sokka quickly caught him, and smiled when they locked eyes. "I missed you, too, Zuko." Zuko laughed, "War training made you agile, huh?" he commented.

"Hm," Sokka hummed as he pulled them both back on their feet, but he didn't let go. "Seems so, doesn't it?"

"Yeah.." Zuko's mind trailed off, and so did Sokka's, since they both gazed at each other, re-memorizing each other's faces. Every familiar bump and curve and feature, but the new wrinkles, too.

_"I love you," Sokka looked at him, and didn't stop looking at him. "I love you, Zuko.“ He looked away. "Enough that I want to be with you." Zuko squeezed Sokka's hands, mustering up the courage to reply. "Sokka..."_

_"Zuko–"_

_"Sokka, I–"_

_They heard the familiar caw of a messenger bird, and they turned to look as it flew onto Sokka's shoulder. Sokka opens the letter, and reads out loud._

_They stare at each other in fear before quickly leaving_.

"By the way," Zuko catches Sokka's attention, "I love you too."

Sokka stared at Zuko.

"You- You remember?" Sokka's eyes widened as his face went red. "Of course I do," Zuko looked away and scratched his head. “ you probably lost feelings after all these years though-"

"I still love you" Sokka said quickly. "I never stopped.." He shyly smiled at the other. "I thought– I thought you wouldn't feel the same way after everything." Sokka said.

"Sokka.." Zuko smiled. "I've loved you all these years but I never had the chance to tell you."

"Say it again."

"Sokka, I love you."

"Again." Sokka leaned closer to Zuko.

“I love you," Zuko said.

“Again.” Sokka leaned in."I want to satisfy the ache I haven't stopped feeling all these years."

“I love you."

“I love you too." Sokka looked at Zuko’s lips, then up his eyes, silently asking for permission.

Zuko nodded and kissed him.

**the end.**

**happy birthday liz! we love you <3**


End file.
